


Synonymics

by naths



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Wine, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: As the tags say Hannibal and Will have a late night conversation with the questionHow has the perfect meat have to be for you?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	Synonymics

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> this is my first Hannigram fanfiction   
> I hope you guys like it
> 
> have fun!

"Enlighten me, Hannibal."  
Will said as he stood up from his chair with his glass of wine in hand,  
"How has the perfect meat have to be for you?"  
He asked as he walked over to the window in their living room. It was a beautiful clear full moon night.

Hannibal at the other hand closed the book he was currently reading and looked up to his companion, who was still looking out over the city they could see from their apartment. Not many lights were on in the small village they had settled in for now.

"Let me think about it a moment,"  
Hannibal replied as he folded his hands in his lap,   
"Do that."  
Will said as he took another sip from his glass,

"I would say, the perfect meat, disregarding from which specimen it comes from, it has to be lean...."  
"slender,"  
Will murmured in between,

"and exquisite,"

"mouth-watering,"

"What was that my, dear?"  
Hannibal asked irritated at the second interruption and looked at Will who had turned a little bit.  
"Nothing, just continue please,"  
Will sweetly smiled and took another sip from his wine.

"Fine, but it is not only the raw meat that is important, the cooking method..."  
Hannibal began but was interrupted again,  
"No, no. That is not what I asked. Tell me more about the flesh."  
Will ordered as he started to move again, slowly making his way over to the lush canape Hannibal was seated on, as he gulped down the rest of his wine.

"The texture of the meat is vital too."  
Hannibal continued, while Will stepped behind him,  
"The ration from muscle and fat has to be right. The meat can not be too dry."  
He explains as Will let the tips of his fingers gently slide over Hannibal's biceps up to his left shoulder.

"It has to be succulent,"

"luscious..."

Will breathed as he stopped exactly behind Hannibal, his hand slowly wandering from said man's shoulder down his collarbone and spreading out around his throat. While Hannibal caught up on Will's little game, as his companion leaned in,

"wet,"

He whispered in Hannibal's right ear and let his stubble rub against the sensitive spot behind the men's ear. Hannibal closed his eyes at the stimulation, a moment of silence ticked by, in that Hannibal focused all his senses on Will's breathing behind him and the pressure Will's palm had on his throat, before the other men moved again. 

Hannibal listened to the footsteps coming around the canape stopping in front of him. Will then took his hands in his and guided them to said men's hips. Hannibal's grip was powerful but not rough he opened his eyes as Will put his arm's around Hannibal's neck. He looked his companion in the eye's as the men lowered himself down on Hannibal's lap.

"absolute divine."  
Hannibal murmured, and Will smirked at him,  
"alluring?"  
He asked as his nails lightly scratched over Hannibal's scalp who automatically leaned forward.

"Very!"  
"Good."  
Will replied before he leaned in, the rest of the distance, to crush their mouths together for a rather intense kiss.

There was nothing tender in the kiss but what they had together was nothing tenderly. It was hungry, craving to satisfy the ache for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudo :)   
> thank you.
> 
> I may write more of them,  
> I want to explore erotica a bit, and I think Hannigram would be a good pair for it.  
> If anyone has any thoughts on it or critique, please tell me I take anything with open arms.


End file.
